japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Chie Nakamura
Chie Nakamura (中村 千絵, born on May 14, 1979 in Tokyo). Who is affectionately called Chie-chan (千絵ちゃん), is a Japanese voice actress affiliated with Axlone. She is best known as the voice of Haruno Sakura in the Naruto series. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ace Attorney – Chihiro Ayasato *Ah! My Goddess Flights of Fancy – Satoko Yamano *Black Jack – Child (Karte 43) & School Girl (Karte 46) *Black Jack 21 – Jill (Ep. 14) *Boruto Naruto Next Generations – Uchiha Sakura *Case Closed – Girl (Ep. 460) *Crayon Shin chan Densetsu o Yobu Buriburi Sanpun Pokkiri Daishingeki (movie 13) – Hostage *Darker than Black – Brita (Ep. 21, 22 & 24) & EPR Member (Ep. 16) *DT Eightron – Erisu *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure – Yayoi Schwael *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventures Special – Yayoi Schwael *Eureka Seven Ao (OVA) – Rebecca Halstrom *Eureka Seven Ao – Rebecka Halstrom *The File of Young Kindaichi Returns – Erina Tougami (Ep. 19 to 22) *Gala (movie) – Hagoromo *Gankutsuou The Count of Monte Cristo – Claire Marie Eugénie de Danglars *Ghost Hound – Chika Nakajima (Masayuki's mother; Ep. 22) *Gilgamesh – Kiyoko Madoka *Gintama – Tom (Ep. 153) *Golgo 13 – Sara Perriand (Ep. 38) *The Good Witch of the West – Lyticia *Joker Game – Cynthia Glenn (Ep. 7) *K On! (movie) – Classmat & Kawakami san *K On! – Kawakami san (Ep. 10, 14 & 26) *Legend of Himiko – Shouhi *Magic Kaito 1412 – Reiko Imaizumi (Ep. 17) *Musashi (TV) – Yumehime *Naruto (TV) – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) – Haruno Sakura & Suzume *Naruto Spin Off Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (TV) – Haruno Sakura *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 3) – Winged Yōkai (Ep. 6 & 7) *Natsuyuki Rendezvous (TV) – Customer (Ep. 2) *Phi Brain Kami no Puzzle (TV 3) – Solitaire (Ep. 18) *Phi Brain Puzzle of God: The Orpheus Order (TV) – Solitaire (Ep. 23) *Rockman EXE Stream (TV) – Shanka *Samurai Flamenco (TV) – Sumi Ishihara *Star Ocean EX (TV) – Eleanor's Mother *Stitch! Zutto Saiko no Tomodachi (TV) – Mitsuko (Ep. 14) *Summer Days with Coo (movie) – Tokyo Train Station Annoucer *Tokyo Ghoul Pinto (OVA) – Matsumae *Weiss Kreuz Verbrechen & Strafe (OVA) – Reina *xxxHOLiC (TV) – Nanami (Ep. 8) *You're Under Arrest The Motion Picture – Minae Yasuda *Zoids: Fuzors (TV) – Sweet Anime Films *'Naruto movie 1' – Haruno Sakura *'Naruto movie 2' – Haruno Sakura *'Naruto movie 3' – Haruno Sakura *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 1' – Haruno Sakura *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 2' – Haruno Sakura *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 3' – Haruno Sakura *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 4' – Haruno Sakura *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' – Haruno Sakura *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' – Haruno Sakura *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' – Haruno Sakura *'Boruto movie' – Uchiha Sakura *Naruto (OVA) – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Shippu! "Konoha Gakuen" Den (OVA) – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Special Battle at Hidden Falls. I Am the Hero! (OVA) – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Akaki Yotsuba no Clover o Sagase (OVA) – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Konoha Sports Festival – Haruno Sakura *Naruto The Cross Roads (OVA) – Haruno Sakura Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Atelier Elkrone: Dear for Otomate – Carla *Battle Stadium D.O.N – Haruno Sakura *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen – Mirabelle *God Wars: Future Past – Tsukuyomi *Jump Force – Haruno Sakura *J Stars Victory VS – Haruno Sakura *Jump Ultimate Stars – Haruno Sakura *Killer is Dead – Young Mondo & Jubilee *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games – Wave the Swallow *Naruto Shinobi Collection – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! Special – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna Drive – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Naruto vs. Sasuke – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Council 4 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Shinobi Rumble – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto – Haruno Sakura *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage – Haruno Sakura *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Clash of Ninja – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Konoha Senki – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ninja Council 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ninja Council 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ninja Destiny – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Path of the Ninja – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Rise of a Ninja – Haruno Sakura *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori vs. Rasengan – Haruno Sakura *Naruto The Broken Bond – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Haruno Sakura *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 – Haruno Sakura *Sonic Free Riders – Wave the Swallow *Sonic Riders – Wave the Swallow *Sonic Riders Zero Gravity – Wave the Swallow *Soul Calibur IV – Sophitia Alexandra *Soul Calibur V – Elysium *Soul Calibur Broken Destiny – Sophitia Alexandra *Soul Calibur Legends – Sophitia Alexandra *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume – Rosea Quotes Knownable Roles *'Haruno Sakura' Trivia *Her star sign is a Taurus. *Speaks English & Korean. *Early in the first series, the actors were told by Kishimoto that Sakura would end up marrying Sasuke. However, most of them started having doubts as during the first anime, Sasuke abandoned his teammates. As a result, by the second series, Nakamura was often asked by other people if her character would instead end up with Naruto. When Sakura married Sasuke in the end, Nakamura was happy because Sakura stayed true to her feelings. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES